


The Lion Queen

by Chocexpress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocexpress/pseuds/Chocexpress
Summary: Princess Emma is born into the House of Lions. and blessed with loving parents under whose reign their kingdom prospers. AKA Lion King meets OUAT because I am that odd





	The Lion Queen

The night sky begins to lighten, an eerie but oddly beautiful orange hue chases away the black and swallows the stars. Small hands rub at eyes as a mother opens curtains, letting colour spill into a room. A sigh of content as a man receives his first meal of the day just in time for the warmth of the sun to begin making itself known. A flock of women look ahead, watching as the sun rays begin to strike the earth. Children giggle and run down the street, weaving through the feet of the growing crowd, seemingly unaware of the glorious view the sunrise is presenting. They cross a bridge that spans the width of a fast-flowing river, the water hypnotising to watch. On the other side they join more crowds, also seemingly ignorant of the beautiful sheen the sunrise adds to the landscape around them. As the sun continues to rise, the crowds continue to grow. More colours are lit up as children look around intrigued whilst clinging to their parents’ hand. The sun is finally awake on this blessed day, people united in one goal, disagreements and prejudices forgotten.

There in front of the growing crowd is an imposing and glorious castle. Standing on the balcony of the tallest tower is a man. Given his regal pose and extravagant clothing you would probably assume he was royalty, and you would be correct. For this man, beaming joyfully down on the crowd below is the beloved King David. Some in the crowd wave up to him, children attempt their best bows and curtsey’s unaware that they are probably barely noticeable to one man looking down on so large a crowd. Nether the less the King waves and nods back, gracious with his attention even on this day of all days. 

The King’s grin impossibly widens as a blue glittering dot becomes visible over the crowd. It hovers, travelling in the direction of the King. As the blue dot reaches it destination it begins to grow. A woman with a breath-taking blue dress to match her wings and blue glow surrounding her. Her dark hair is up, tall and full of glitter and flowers compelling eyes to glance to it. The king instantly sweeps her into an unkinglike embrace. A small gasp escaping the fairy at the unexpected gesture before a laugh escapes in the face of the Kings glee. The pair step away from the balcony, making their way into the bedroom beyond.

There, in the arms of a weary but content Queen, lays the prize everyone hopes to see. The Blue Fairy’s face takes on a serious look as she looks over the new born babe. The room is silent as the Blue Fairy scrutinises the baby, from her small tuft of blonde hair, to the tips of her toes and then to the aura that surrounds her. Finally, under the watchful gaze of the new parents, Blue nods her head and smiles. Confirming to all that the kingdom has truly been blessed.

The babe is taken from her mother’s arms with care. The Blue Fairy carries the baby gently back towards the balcony and awaiting crowd. Once at the edge, Blue raises the princess high and the crowd below cheers. The sun seems to shine even brighter in greeting, shining its rays down on the princess who stays calm in the face of the roaring crowd. Humbled by the sight of the serene baby with the sun seemingly shining just for her, the crowd begins to bow. Her parents both looking on with pride.

Thus begins the life of Emma Blanchard. Princess of the House of Lions.


End file.
